Teaching the swimming team that just wasn't meant to be
by Darkplushii
Summary: Haru passed the test as he is now a licensed swimming teacher! Problem. The manager sent him to teach the girls' team. He doesn't want to teach the girls, because all the girls will be flirting with him the entire hour and it will just turn out to be a romance class! Left with no choice, Haru ends up teaching the class. How will it go? Rated T!
1. Chapter 1

**Dark: Yushhh! Konnichiwa minna! It's been so long since I've last done a collab XD hopefully this one will go well! **

**Light: Konnichiwa minna! Wow, it sure has been long since we've gone on here but hopefully you guys will enjoy the story! Reviews are welcome! ^.^ By the way, I changed my name from Yoshida to Light so please call me Light from now on!**

**Dark: Ahaha... Reviews are welcome as long as they are not negative and hurtful ^^ of course this doesn't mean you can't tell us what we can improve on, positive feedback and suggestions are welcome!**

**Light: And now, let the story begin! (Yes there might be quite a few grammatical mistakes or typos, but we'll try our best to make things so you can understand us!) **

* * *

"HARUUUUUUU- CHANNNNNNNN!" Nagisa screamed as he ran along the length of the swimming pool holding a piece of paper with Haru's name engraved on it in big clear letters. Haru, busy practicing his diving stance looks at Nagisa, with his ocean blue eyes and heaves out a sigh.

"What do you wan-"

"HEY GUESS WHATTT?! YOU PASSED THE TEST! YOU ARE A LISCENED SWIMMING TEACHER NOW!" Nagisa exclaimed in excitement jumping up and down. Expecting some sort of reaction from Haru, Nagisa shoved the piece of paper in front of Haru and leaned towards him. Nagisa expected Haru to crack up at least with a smile but his bored expression remained the same. Worried that Haru didn't know what he was doing, he shook the piece of paper in front of Haru and exclaimed again.

"Haru-chan do you know what this i-"

"Yeah yeah. Now can't you see I'm busy practising?" Haru jumped into the water with a dive and emerged back onto the surface of the water. As he shook his head to get the water out of his hair, Nagisa started to talk really annoyingly to Haru again.

"Gee Haru-chan, you don't seem excited! Well, I guess you're always like that... But I know you're excited deep down!" Nagisa smirked. Nagisa placed the piece of paper on the floor safe from the water and jumped in joining Haru. Nagisa cupped his hands in the water and splashed it all over Haru. Haru's bored expression did not change as he seemed to be more grumpy than usual as this continued on.

"Haru-chan! Say it! Say it! You're excited right?"

"Nagisa stop i-" Haru started to choke on the water that flew into his mouth while Nagisa was splashing the water.

"Nagisa, listen!" Gasping for a breath, Haru finally manages to get rid of the water stuck in his throat.

"I already knew that I passed okay? I knew from the start! The teacher gave me a spot in coaching the highschool swim club! But right now... I found out that I'll be teaching the girls...".

Nagisa looked at Haru with a confused expression as he placed his hands on Haru's shoulder. You see, Haru was like a role model to many. He has good looks, good grades, and he's very nice. But his personality was the only problem, as he doesn't express many feelings which for some reason, makes girls fall for him even harder. Nagisa knew that being a coach for the girls' team was a pretty major problem because Haru has an absolutely stunning body and face, so many girls wouldn't be able to concentrate properly. He was worried that they wouldn't be able to learn properly, and when it comes to picking individuals fit for the school's swimming club, many girls would've quit because they only joined to see Haru swim.

"I think the manager of this must've gotten your name confused Haru-chan... I mean, you do have a pretty girly name... Let's see if we can do anything about this!" Nagisa said looking determined.

"Yush! Let's get you to coach a boy's swimming team!"

"Wait Nagisa, stop goofing around, how do we actually do that?"

"Hey! What are you guys doing?" Makoto interupted as he came walking towards Nagisa and Haru.

"Mako-chan! Did you know that Haru-chan passed the test? He's now a licensed swimming teacher!" Nagisa faced Makoto and waved to him cueing him to come over.

"Oh yeah, I heard about that too, congratulations Haru!" Makoto beamed at Haru.

"Geez, you guys are so annoying, it's just being a licensed swimming teacher," Haru was clearly not interested.

"And I don't want to teach the girls, if they see me they won't learn properly! Jeez all they care is about looks... I really don't understand them... They're just going to keep on flirting with me the entire lesson."

"Then what about a boys swimming team?" Nagisa asked. He put on his thinking face, and after a while, his face lit up as he clearly had an idea of what to do.

" How bout' this? We'll tell the manager about you and how you weren't supposed to teach a girls' team! Just maybe the manager will be mind blown about how crazy he was to put you on the spot to coach the girls! Ehehe I'm sure we can do this! Isn't that a great idea Mako-chan?" Again, Nagisa was so excited he kept splashing water at Haru.

"I think that's a good idea, what do you think Haru?" Makoto said nodding his head in agreement to Nagisa's decision.

"Guys really? I thought that is probably a plan that anyone would've thought about... I don't know, I think it should be better but maybe we can try," Haru finally agreed to Makoto and Nagisa.

"Great! I'll go tell Rei-chan and we can all go ask the manager! The more the merrier~" Nagisa shouted enthusiastically.

As everything was sorted out, Nagisa went to get Rei.

"Haruka-senpai, I'm so happy for you!" Rei exclaimed. His eyes sparkled with excitement but Haru couldn't really see what Rei was so happy about. With the same bored expression he always carried around him, Haru said, "Thanks".

They went to the manager's office and Nagisa told the manager everything about the swimming team. The manager, who was a tall male whom had light brown hair and looked like he was in his 30's turned around from his computer and listened carefully. He seemed to be in a rush as he talked quickly after Nagisa had explained everything.

"I'm sorry Nanase-kun but I already arranged the girls swimming team so we can't change it anymore, but I'm very sorry that I kind of got your name mixed as a girl name. We don't have any other coaches for the girls so we really need you! So please, could I trust you to handle this one?" The manager pleaded Haru as he looked away in discomfort. He wanted to tell the manager "_No_" but he couldn't really bring himself to say that so he said,

"Only if you promise that if a coach comes in and takes my place, I get to coach the boys' team".

Haru was depressed. He's now going to be teaching a _girls_ swimming club a whole year. Everyday will be like teaching a romance class...

"Ok, thank you for understanding Haru!" the manager said as he turned back to his computer typing away a report.

"I'm so sorry Haru-chan! I really wanted to teach the boys' team but I guess we can't teach together... I thought that we could get the manager to change his mind but... " Nagisa trailed off as he looked at the floor with a melancholy expression.

"Well, I guess we should just live with it," Makoto said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah, that's what I think, just go with it, at least if there was a coach that will be in my place I can still be able to teach the boys swimming team right?" Haru said as all of them agreed except for Rei.

"But they still won't learn properly until the new coach and we don't even know when that is!" Rei wouldn't agree.

"Well, there's only two choices for me, it was either go with the girls swimming club or just lose the chance to be a swimming teacher!" Haru said.

Finally all of them agreed to go coach the girls swimming club.

"Ok, you want to start by making some posters so people want to join?" Makoto asked.

"Great idea! Lets start!" Rei was excited.

Although at the end Haru wasn't able to teach a boys swimming club, but it was still worth a chance to teach a girls swimming club! Haru's bored expression is still plastered on his face but deep down, Haru actually feels some excitement down in his heart. They were just being stereotypical when they said that girls will never learn from Haru. No one really knows how things will go... As Haru walked down the hall towards his class to make some posters, he hoped for the best for the swimming team.

* * *

**Dark: Well! That was the first chapter, I hope it made sense (I'm an amateur at writing so I hope to improve XD) and please review!**

**Light: First chapter completed! I hope you guys enjoyed it and we'll hopefully post the next chapter soon! Please Review! We need to know what to improve on, thanks XD!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Light: Konnichiwa minna! This is the second chapter! Hope you guys will enjoy! Reviews are welcome, of course you can tell us what to improve on, XD!**

**Dark: Hello! The real story begins here so we hope you understand what's going on right now X3 LOL Haru is probably gonna end up OOC XDD**

**Light: Well, let the second chapter begin!**

* * *

**"**Haru-chan! Does this look good? Can we put this poster on now?!" Nagisa pounced up and down, shoving the poster in front of Haru's face.

"HUH?! Are you kidding me Nagisa?! Don't put my name up there!" Haru had his bored expression plastered on his face again as he seemed grumpier. Haru's name was engraved in big, bold letters in the middle.

"Ummmmm... Nagisa, I think that is too crazy to put Haru's name so big in the middle, and he's only going to be coaching," Makoto said as he looked weirdly at the poster.

"We are not going to put the po-"

"Guys! How about this?" Rei interrupted Haru as he waved the poster he made in front of them.

"Wow Rei-chan, that looks so cool! How about that, Haru-chan?" Nagisa asked as he pounced up and down on the carpet again.

"I guess that will work, you're pretty good at drawing Rei!" Makoto commented Rei.

"First of all, Rei, please don't draw me in the middle... Second, WHY AM I WEARING A WOMAN'S SWIMSUIT? UGH! Sure, we'll do with Rei's poster, let's change it a bit and make some more! As long as there are words only, no pictures of me okay?" Haru said.

After the meeting, Haru posted the posters they had made on the bulletin board that was now plastered with posters of all types of clubs. A girl spotted Haru and walked towards him. She had red hair, just like her older brother, Rin. Yes, it was Gou that came running towards Haru.

"Hey! Watcha doin?"

"Posting a poster for the swim club,"

"Ohhh? I heard you're a licensed swimming teacher... FOR GIRLS AHAHHAAA!" Gou laughed as she couldn't imagine Haru teaching the girls.

"So what? I'm still a teacher... I have to do my job you know?"

"Well, I guess I won't bother you anymore if you're doing your job. Good luck!" and with that, Gou walked away to her next class.

* * *

**On the day of the meeting...**

On a Saturday afternoon, Haru headed towards the swim club room hoping that there wouldn't be a huge group of girls trampling on him the moment he opens the door. He was wearing a T-shirt and a swimsuit underneath. He remembered telling everyone to wear their swimsuit underneath so he could get started on teaching the girls right away on the first day. When he arrived in front of the club room's door, he heaved a sigh. He was afraid that his hopes were already trampled on since he could hear faint but clear feminine voices echoing through the wall. Slowly opening the door, he didn't see what he expected to see. Sure, there were a lot of girls but they were crowding around something else. A crowd of girls were watching a 'fight'. One tall girl with wavy chestnut colored hair tied into a ponytail was telling off another girl. The brown haired girl had friends grouped around her like a shield.

(Italics = brown haired girl talking Underlined words = the girl getting picked on talking)

"_How could you not bother saying sorry after bumping into me_?" She snapped.

"It was simply not my fault."

Her friends gasped. No one has ever dared talk back towards her before. Clenching her fists, the brown haired girl stepped forwards and shouted, _"What did you say?"_

"It's not my fault"

One of the brown haired girl's friend stepped up and said, " Girl! Honestly? Do you not know what Sayaka is trying to say? She's trying to get you to say sorry! Say it already and stop wasting our time!"

"What part of 'It's not my fault' do you not understand? I am not wasting your time, you are wasting mine. By the way, I have a name, and it's Miyuki. So use it."

_"Why you little-"_

Haru, who had been watching with a stunned expression decided it was time to step into the scene with an "Ahem".

Surprised, the brown haired beauty immediately changed facial expressions and walked towards Haru like nothing happened. She had no idea that Haru had already seen what happened. Haru remembered her name, it was "Sayaka"

"Haru-kun!" she happily shouted as she ran towards him. Haru kept his stern face plastered on as he walked through the crowd of girls. Miyuki's eyes fell into a sharp gaze him as he walked towards her.

"Are you okay?" He gently asked.

"I don't need your help"

With that, she walked away to the corner of the room as she waited for the meeting to start. Miyuki locked eye contact with Haru as they both stared at each other with the same icy blue eyes, and quickly looked away. He decided to start the first meeting of the swim club as he walked to the front of the clubroom. (The clubroom is laid out like a classroom). Her words floated in his head as he couldn't get them out. They sounded... So negative... He wanted to talk, but no words came out of his mouth. Soon, he was still staring at Miyuki again as she did that too.

"Ok girls, today is your first day so I'll introduce myself," Haru finally managed to squeeze the words out of his mouth. "I'll be your coach until a new coach of the same gender as you guys take my place, for now call me Coach Haruka. I hope to have a good season with you guys today".

Whispers immediately filled the silent room.

"Isn't he cool?"

"I know right? I would do anything to make him happy!"

"Omg... I think I just fell in love... Can't wait to get into the pool with him!~ 3"

Haru walked towards the door that connects the indoor swimming pool to the club room. He was showing the girls around the swimming area.

"Everyone, this way please!"

As the crowd of girls followed Haru, he kept an eye on one girl, which was Miyuki. She doesn't seem like the social type, since she's always wondering behind the crowd of girls. She looked like a lost sheep trying to find her herd when she literally knows where her herd is. As Haru continued leading the girls, he leaded them to their change room.

"This is your change room, but keep in mind, no bullying in there!"

The girls giggled as the brown haired girl, Sayaka stepped up and said, "Haru senpai, please. Just make sure you don't peep on our glamorous bodies."

With a sigh, Haru said, "Okay..." He never intended to peep on them annyway. He guided them towards the swimming pool and jumped in.

"And this- *Jumps in the water* is the swimming pool." Since he forgot to strip his T-shirt off, he stripped in the pool as a bunch of girls started to squeal in delight.

"Haru! Haru senpai!"

"P-Pass your T-shirt to me!"

"NO PASS IT TO ME HARU SENPAI!"

"Ah MOVE IT ALL!" Sayaka shouted. "Place it wherever you like! Stop the fuss. Haru, pass it now!"

"STOP IT, all of you," Haru was highly annoyed. So he jumped out of the water and placed his T-shirt on the bench.

"Now, if you don't have your swimming suit on go into the changing room and change! I'll be waiting here," Haru told all the girls to change. All the girls scampered to the changing room and got changed.

"Okay, so I want to know what stroke each of you want to learn for the swimming team. Each one of us has strengths and weaknesses so we must learn which stroke is best for each one of us." Haru said as he jumped in the water again.

"I want to do freestyle! It's so cool!" A bunch girls all wanted to do freestyle because of Haru.

"Please calm down, whoever wants to do freestyle, go into a group over there and if you want to do butterfly go over there, backstroke over there, breaststroke over there," Haru pointed out, telling the girls to split in groups of four depending on witch stroke they want to do. There was a big crowd hovering at the freestyle group and there was only a few on the backstroke, butterfly and breaststroke groups.

"So, who knows how to swim without drowning?" Haru wants to know how many of them knew how to swim. Most of the girls raised their hands up. Haru counted the people as he said "To the people who don't know how to swim, follow me! To the people who know how to swim, jump into the pool and start warming up." Miyuki, Sayaka and a few more girls didn't know how to swim so they all followed Haru. As the girls who knew how to swim all jumped into the water, Haru fell into Miyuki's cold glare as they kept on eyeing each other.

Instead of warming up, a bunch of girls were all talking to each other.

"Omg, Haru-senpai is so cool! I'll do anything to see him swim!"

"I wish I can see him swim, let's go ask him!" Some of the girls jumped out of the water and stepped towards Haru.

As they approached Haru, he turned around wondering why there was such a commotion behind him.

"U-um, Haru-senpai would you mind if we can see you swim a bit?" A girl asked him blushing like a madwoman while all the girls washed her with encouragement.

Sayaka cleared her throat loudly and stated, "Can't you see that we're about to start a lesson?"

"We're not asking you Sayaka, this is Haru-senpai's choice let him decide," The girl shot back nastily.

"Hmph," That seemed to shut Sayaka up as she couldn't find any comebacks.

Haru faced the girl that asked him and smiled a bit.

"I'll demonstrate to you guys sometime, but for now could you please go warm up?"

"I'll swim later and now you better go warm up," Haru said as he turned around to work with the girls again. And so, the crowd of girls headed back to their respective groups and started to practice. Haru, was going to start teaching those who didn't know how to swim.

"Ok, everyone jump into the pool!" Haru said as the girls all did a belly flop into the pool.

"I want to see each of you try to swim a bit, use any method you want to keep yourselves afloat." Haru said.

The girls started to try their own unique ways to swim forward, but majority ended up on the side of the pool so they could have some room for breathing. When Sayaka started to swim, she purposely "drowned" and acted to get Haru to rescue her.

"H-Haru senpai... Help-" She flailed around in the water like a helpless bug stuck in a spider's web. Haru immediately dived into the water and placed his arms around Sayaka's legs and body so he could carry her out. He felt her cold body press onto his as a shiver ran up his spine. Many girls squealed at this sight. Sayaka grabbed onto his neck and shivered.

"I'm scared..." She whispered over his ear expecting Haru to comfort her, but he said something that made her insides rage with fury.

"If you're scared, then don't learn how to swim." he plainly said after placing her down onto the floor.

Next in line was Miyuki, and as Sayaka passed by her, she shot her a glare and whispered,

"_I hope you drown without Haru noticing"_

Miyuki ignored Sayaka. She wanted to try to swim her best so she wouldn't embarrass herself in front of Sayaka. She was doing pretty well until she got to 3/4 of pool and suddenly started to cough. The Miyuki who was swimming pretty well stopped there started to choke as water splattered into her mouth. Haru swam as quick as he could to save her.

Miyuki wasn't able to talk and she started sinking into the pool. Haru hadn't expect her to start sinking since she was actually doing pretty good. He jumped into the water and scooped her up. Her skin was soft like baby skin, and the tips of her jet black hair ran through Haru's fingers like silk. Her tiny fists were clenched as her eyes were shut tight. She shivered a little, and relaxed her head onto his chest. She looked scared, Haru thought, she actually looked sort of cute. When she opened her eyes, she slowly blinked a few times and then looked up at Haru. Her eyes were now wide open as they kept on staring at each other with these wild eyes. A new world came across their eyes as a spark flew by. Sayaka watched in jealousy as she spat,

"Could you please teach the other girls now Haru?!"

"Yea!"

"Haru senpai, we want to learn too!" Other girls backed up Sayaka with complaints.

Haru knew the first day wouldn't be his favorite, so with a sigh he put her down and carried on. Miyuki walked away quickly with a flustered look and told Haru,

"I have to leave right now."

"You are dismissed." He wondered why she was in such a rush to leave right away.

"Okay, let's continue! Next girl in line... What's your name?" Haru continued.

"Ina Saiko!" The pink haired girl bravely shouted as she jumped into the water.

After thirty minutes, Haru had assessed all the participants and thought that this group would be pretty troublesome. He wanted to ask Nagisa, Makoto and Rei if they are willing to help out this club. He thought that it would help greatly. He clapped his hands together and shouted, "Everyone, gather here!"

All the girls quickly gathered around him and he shouted, "Good job today, but we will start to pick teams for competetive swimming after a few more meetings! Be sure to practice what you have learned and if you make it in, you will be coached by me and a few other friends of mine!" Chatters filled the air when they heard that Nagisa, Makoto and Rei were going to step in soon.

"Aren't his friends just as hot?"

"Oh my gosh I'm so gonna pass this!"

He turned back to the crowd of girls,"Ok, you're dismissed, you may practice if you want but I will be leaving."

* * *

Haru hurriedly walked out of the swimming pool because he promised to meet up with the other 3 boys right after class.

"So, what do you need us for, Haru-chan?" Nagisa asked Haru.

Some girls trudged into the changing room giggling as some continued to practice swimming.

"Well, some of them are pretty good but I still hate it when those girls are just chattering about how hot I am or whatever." Haru huffed.

He talked with Nagisa, Makoto and Rei asking if they're willing to help out, they all agreed on helping Haru.

As he and the others walked into a classroom, they all discussed what was best for the team and what equipment they will need to help them get better.

* * *

**Light: Well, second chapter published! That's a big record for us since we're still so busy but anyways, hope you enjoyed reading and please review for any improvements! XD**

**Dark: Thank you for reading, and hope that made sense!**


End file.
